Further
by zombie hipster
Summary: Unova-born Lilith White has spent nearly seven years training. But in Kanto, it's as if it's merely the first time. Her first time having a partner and her first meeting with an organization willing to hurt anybody to further their agenda.


She was lost, that was for sure. It'd grown more obvious after a day of traveling that ended in nothing but even more water. Every now and then she thought she saw a glimmer of light in the distance but it was too dark to tell for sure. The faint sounds of creatures in the sky were the only noise in the calm sea.

Boring. Lilith would have even gone for a storm at this point, if anything to distract her from the bore of the evening. And it needed to occur before long, she was growing increasingly tired. In her arms came a yawn from Cinnamint, a newly-hatched Riolu with a bit of egg stuck-probably-forever on the top of his nose. He kept peering up with drowsy eyes, stomach growling. But there wasn't any food immediately for him as she'd mentioned minutes earlier. Lilith hadn't had to deal with newborns before, though, and was slowly learning he didn't care. He wanted to eat _now_. "No, I'm starving too buddy. We need to reach land first."

Wasn't there a port city in this area? God Forbid she be wrong!

Underneath, her Gyarados let out a roar, turning his head to his trainer.

"What, Aquarius? Land?" she grumbled, looking around in the pitch black space. "There's nothing here. Don't play with me." A sadder sound was heard, blurred by water in his mouth. It was clear the land-dwellers weren't the only ones exhausted. Nobody could blame him with how long he had been swimming to get nowhere. Lilith removed an arm around Cinnamint to pull off a heal ball from her belt.

"Your turn, Gideon." Glad to be given a chance to freely move, Lilith's enormous Feraligatr immediately splashed into the water. He surfaced with a glistening in his sharp eyes. As she switched Pokémon, her newest addition clung to her over shirt in fear of falling. The moment Aquarius was back in his ball, Gideon took off with tremendous speed. Lilith barely had a chance to grab a tight hold to one of his prodding back spikes as her youngest Pokémon buried himself in her shirt further. She gave him a short pat on the head, speaking words of "It'd be fine" and "You're just hungry, Cinna."

With the way the water threw itself away from them, it couldn't be long before the glimmers of light become a building, then a city. It'd been three weeks since she'd seen another person, so this was pleasant. At least one that wasn't some strange young man giving out eggs in the bottom of a cave. "What a shock! You've never cared for a baby Pokémon before?" Yeah geeze what a surprise she hated those creeps at the daycare center. The first and last time she'd gone there, merely a second year of training at thirteen!, they'd tried to breed her Krokorok with some kind of lizard. You couldn't trust old people in her world, no no. They either wanted precious eggs "that mysteriously appeared" or were lying Masters with level twenty-three Magikarps.

A whimper of hungry sounded yet again from the tiny creature clinging to her. One of Gideon's eyes could be seen looking back with a grin. Probably poke talk for "Suck it up. We're almost there."

Because there were. With the colors returning to the horizon everyone could see the shape of a beach forming before them, a smile spreading across Lilith's face at the beautiful sight, and her stomach gurgled loudly. Lilith leaned down the most she could with Cinnamint remaining dry to ask her starter a question. "Can you speed it up, we're famished, and I bet you are t-" But he didn't need to be told what to do with how much he wanted to find a town. On his back, his passengers grabbed his wet body tightly, trying not to fall off.

He gave a roar of delight when his claws hit soft sand. Gideon walked until there was room for Lilith to step down. Once there was she got off and wrapped an arm around him. "Want to walk the way or go back in?" He quickly admitted a sound so loud Cinnamint trembled before stepping to his back legs and grinning. The answer was clear.

* * *

><p>In an hour's trek, a huge glowing city was found. Cars beeped and people waking up stepped outside and stretched. None of it could wake Cinnamint however. Thirty minutes into the forest, and he'd passed out in the hood of her jacket, limp arms wrapped around his trainer's neck. Gideon, however, didn't look at all close to hitting the hay. He kept holding his arms out in fact, as if gesturing to carry Lilith to the Poke Center. But she always declined, dedicated to having more stamina.<p>

The three (technically four) finally entered a center with a sign reading '**LARGE INDOOR POOOL AND GYMNASIUM!**' Thank God. She hated when there was no place for her friends to play. They'd better have a playground as well with this being built in.

Inside the lobby she sat down on a cushioned couch with a television playing to her left. A boy whom had been watching a cartoon on it looked over at her. Her with a Feraligatr's head in her lap-_what a liar! He was falling asleep!_ The boy's bright blue eyes lit up at the sight of the drowsy creature.

"Wow! Are you from Johto?" he asked excitedly, standing in front of her with a beaming smile.

"Well I'm from Unova," Lilith yawned, voice deadpan even now. "But I started in Johto."

"Wow!" he repeated. "Do you have any Unova Pokémon with you?" He plopped down in the empty seat next to her.

"In my box. Got any Kanto Pokémon?" She felt Gideon move his head to look at the strange ginger boy full of bewilderment. The boy nodded and then stopped.

"W-well I'm going to! I'm here to get my starter."

"So you're about to begin?"

"Yep!"

"Danny Bailey?" came a nurse, now with them. "Are you ready to begin your adventure?"

The boy grabbed her extended hand enthusiastically "I'm really ready, Nurse Jenny! Bye!" At this farewell, the nurse noticed Lilith at last.

"Oh? What are you in need of?"

"I just traveled from Sinnoh so my Pokémon are starving." She shrugged, Gideon adjusting to look at the nurse.

"Well," Nurse Jenny giggled, "Just let me get our food court representative in here. She should be able to- oh there she is! Carmella!"

Replacing Jenny was a short brunette with her straight hair in a monochromatic box emblazed with the poke ball symbol. Her knee-length skirt was covered in pink and white hair, as was her blouse. "Oh hello how may I help you today?" Carmella asked in a perky voice, speaking fast as she held her work apron in her arms.

Lilith pushed Gideon off and moved to her feet. "My Pokémon are hungry and-"

"They need food of course!" Carmella laughed fast. "Come on! The food court's just past the gym here. We almost threw away our Totodile Tots you know? You're lucky-oh I know it's full grown but the package says 'Delicious and Nutritious from Totodile to Feraligatr!' And I bet if they're hungry, you're hungry am I correct? It's not like we don't care for trainers here you know. The food court's packed with Trainer needs too!" Suddenly Lilith realized they were in the cafeteria.

There were at least a dozen other Trainers at six long tables and various chair assortments with open room for play. She stepped over a spiny crab eating a rice cake with a Rattata, chirping happily at the snack. The two jumped into their trainers' lap as Gideon passe with his tail dragging behind lazily. Carmella was muttering quickly to herself about name brands when they finally reached a small counter.

"Just ring the bell, and Richard should be right up." _Duh_. Nod.

Lilith felt the air lighten once the talkative nurse had left. As well as her hood as Cinnamint moved to her shoulder. He nearly hit the floor as he made a jump to the counter and looked at the black-haired girl with sad eyes. "I know I know." She hit the bell next to his feet, and a man in an apron came from behind a corner.

"Hey I-"

And before Lilith could even finish he was gone again, a Grobat trailing behind. She lowered her finger that was meant to get his attention. But disappoint barely had time to linger as he reappeared with a bag filled to the brim. He handed it over Cinnamint with a poker face and transparent gloves. Lilith took it slowly and then noticed him hand a rice cake to the little Riolu before vanishing again. His Pokémon waved its wing and followed suit.

Lilith took the food to the pool where she let out her aquatic creature and where Gideon soaked her when he cannon-balled into the cool water. She removed her boots and dipped her toes in, placing the boxes of food out in an organized fashion. As she did she felt a swarm of Magikarps, Marills, and Goldeens pass, circling before her Gyarados placed himself protectively under her. Lilith softly smiled, handing over the Fish Chow (for Large Water Types). He immediately swallowed, nipping at the pool wall in a begging gesture.

As the two water types ate the food, Lilith looked over the room to see who else was here today. At the far left, a girl feeding the same swarm that had been at her feet was with a boy, both chatting away. An old man sat with an aged Slowbro, letting his Unova starter freely swim. The youth of it gave her the feeling it was either a present to him or a gift to a grandchild.

She was pulled from her grazing by a half-eaten rice cake in her face. Cinnamint pushed it up further, hoping to share with the hungry teenager. Lilith took a bite and savored it, nodding at the Riolu to indicate she enjoyed its juicy flavor. He smiled brightly when she did, eating it again.

"Hey!" came a loud voice from behind. Lilith turned around to see Danny running towards her, holding a blue Pokémon wiggling happily in his small arms. He dropped to his knees next to her as he saw Aquarius. "Y-you have a Gyarados?"

"And you have a…?" Lilith found herself at a loss of words, not familiar with this region's assortment of creatures.

"She's a Squirtle! I named her Rose," he explained. "She's a water type, just like your first starter right?"

"Yep. Let her swim with my Pokémon then, give her some new friends." Danny jumped at the idea, slowly lowering Rose into the water. The turtle-like Pokémon sniffed at Gideon before smiling.

"Oh," came the ginger boy, turning to Lilith." "Nurse Jenny said she wants you to come pick out your starter as well!"

Lilith shook her head, amused at his confusion. "I already have a starter, dude. See?"

"But you get a new starter in every region, she said."

Lilith stared at him long and hard, registering this. She'd been in so many regions, but only did Johto give her the first step-her Totodile. But she had never asked or tried to get another one unfortunately. She'd always needed a Poke Center after her first badge, and the only time she did get a starter was catching a wild Chimchar outside some town, which now seemed like a waste of a Pokeball.

Lilith stood up and turned to her more veteran team. "Watch him," she said with a finger pointing to Cinnamint.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry," came Nurse Jenny as she led them to a room at the end of a short hallway. All the walls were lined with pictures of assistants, nurses, and their combined Pokémon. "My sisters get so forgetful sometimes!" Lilith just nodded along as she followed, feeling worried about her new Hatchling and that Squirtle in such a new place. But at the same time she was going over what she was about to do. Sure she didn't really mind if she missed a starter or not, her Dex had revealed most of them not to be the best, but it was a chance to get something ball less.<p>

The slender woman ahead opened the door in front of them, letting the younger girl in first to a room bustling with sound. A Lillipup barked at her, following as she sniffed at Lilith's feet ("It was a gift from my Unova sister. Isn't she just the cutest?").

"Now come over this way please." They entered a playpen area at the end of the room where Squirtles, some red lizard, and a greenish creature with a blub on its back were playing happily. A few pawed at her legs but mostly stayed together happy and content. "You can pick any one you want~ Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur."

Lilith looked about at them for the right one.

But did she_ really_ need another new addition at a time when her Riolu wasn't even his second evolvement yet? It was troubling dealing with babies, though these looked more like toddlers than infants. A bark from the nurse's puppy reminded her she was just going to capture more anyways, high level or not.

And with that she saw a lone lizard in the back, scratching little words into the wall happily. Every now and then it'd breath at them with fire, erasing them slightly. As she stepped towards it, it slowly looked up with wide curious eyes.

"Char."

Its fire quality disturbed her with how many water types were in her favorite party, but he was incredibly cute. Lilith spread her arms towards him, kneeling down with a happy face on, bright smile and all. She tried to make it feel safe, warm, like she had with Gideon when she was ten. What she assumed was a Charmander moved towards her, placing its paws in the palms of her hands. "Char…" Its tail swooshed around gently as it still stared up at her, mystified. She kept waiting patiently for it to move forward, and when it did she let out a long sigh, picking up the Pokémon in her arms.

Lilith turned around to see Nurse Jenny giggled, the rolls of pink hair around her face jiggling with her. "I see you've chosen Charmander. Are you positive you wish to have him?" Nod. "Oh good~! Now would you like to give him a nickname?"

The trainer looked down at her new Charmander and began to think. His wide eyes still stared up at her, in-between fear and curiosity.

"...Emmet. I'll call him Emmet."

* * *

><p>Lilith repeatedly had to calm Emmet the Charmander down as she made her way back to the pool. He knew the way down the hallway obviously and could feel doom lurking in the path she was taking him. This wasn't a good start, he needed to trust her. If he didn't how could she expect to train him properly? She'd heard horror stories of fully evolved Pokémon turning on their Trainers before, and she was not willingly to be another.<p>

Inside the swimming room, she found Cinnamint sleeping once more, all curled into a ball in Danny's lap. The little boy gave a silent greeting to her as she approached, trying to get close but not too close. "Wow you got Charmander? I've heard they're hard to train."

"I'm getting a feeling it won't be." But with her concerns, that was almost a lie. Emmet clung like her newborn did to her, even if she had her tightest grip currently, holding him in place. "Where's Aquarius?"

"Who?"

"My Gyarados?"

Danny pointed down, indicating the serpent-like fish was snoozing down below. Figures; everyone was tired after weeks of traveling almost none stop. Lilith sat down with that thought, giving Emmet a pat on the head. "I wouldn't drop you in there, calm down." Yet still he shivered in her lap, staring at the fish dropping into the water and splashing it about. She had to keep petting his head, soothing him as Danny lifted the Riolu up. Cinnamint did not even stir, merely kicked a little leg as Danny sat down besides his original owner.

"Hey," the boy began to ask, looking at him. "What's your name?"

"Lilith." She spoke quickly, too preoccupied with her Charmander to say anything else to his question.

"Lilith." The ginger nodded, taking in this name. "And Lilith, are you starting your journey after here?"

"Yep."

"Can I come with you?"

Lilith glanced down at him, tensing up at stirring of memories of her own first steps into her training. "Why?"

"Because my brother won't go with me. Because he's too busy. And Mom's hoping I find somebody to go with me..." He stared over at his Squirtle climbing out of the pool to curl up next to him. Rose's tail daintily slid into her hands, held close to her new trainer's leg. Lilith turned to look at her, considering just what to say to that.

But it wouldn't hurt to have a tagalong really right? "I guess." Danny's face immediately lit up with her answer.

"R-Really?"

"Really really."

"Oh thank you!" He laughed to himself as he smiled forever, so happy to have somebody to go with him.

"Char. Char..." Lilith didn't have long to focus on all his energy though, as Emmet caught her attention. It looked like he too was tired, and now there he went off to slumber in her lap. _How cute_. She stared forward as he drifted off, content with the moment. Two new team members was a nice touch she guessed, even if that seemed like a bit of a hassle currently. But it'd get better as the two grew experienced she could also guess.  
>With a parting sigh from her thoughts, she instead opted to watch the otter starter of the old man dive into the water, leaving water all over a girl near him.<p> 


End file.
